


Jim and Kate First Meet

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, couple meet-cute by bumping into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: Upon Arrival at the Interstellar Academy, Jim Hawkins and Kate Rains bump into each other...literally.





	1. Kate's POV

Kate tried to make her way as quickly through the hallway as she could without dropping her things. She'd been making several back-and-forths to transfer all of her belongings to her dorm and it was down to just one last trip. But she hadn't been fast enough to unload the last few books: students had by now flooded the academy, and it was becoming increasingly hard not to bump into anyone. Perhaps if she could just make it out of the main hallway, she could-

"Ow!"

Kate had been so distracted avoiding obstacles she'd walked right into someone. Luckily, she didn't fall, but she dropped all of her things!

"Oh man!" she said, dropping to her knees and picking up the books.

Some of the pages lost their grip on the bindings and fluttered away, slipping just beyond her reach.

"Oh, sorry!" said a male voice. "Here, let me help,"

"No, it's okay, I'm..."

Kate raised her face so she could pick up the papers she'd dropped, but a hand was already holding them out to her. She looked up to thank the person and froze.

"...good." she finished her sentence faintly.

She was face to face with the most good-looking human male she'd ever seen. Tanned skin, dark brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes.

"Here," said the boy, flashing a breath-taking smile as he held out the pages.

Kate took them and they both stood.

"Thanks," she said, smiling and blushing furiously.

Of all the things she thought would happen upon her return to the Interstellar Academy, this wasn't one of them!


	2. Jim's POV

As thrilled as Jim was to actually be at the Interstellar Academy, he wasn't too thrilled about being squished by the crowds of students on the first day. He stuck close to the walls and let the masses pass in front of him. Better to be late than be flattened to a pulp. There was a break in the crowd, so he darted forward. He had to find his dorm so he could drop off his stuff, but this place was huge! Where was a map when you needed one-

BAM! SMACK!

"Ow," Jim groaned as he rubbed his head.

He was gonna feel that tomorrow. Then he noticed the books and loose pages that were scattered around.

"Oh man!"

The student he'd collided into had managed to stay on her feet, unlike him, but his knocking into her had caused her to drop all of her stuff.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, getting to his feet and crouching as she got on her knees to pick up the books.

A few pages fluttered out from one of them, but he caught them quickly.

"No, it's okay, I'm..."

The student, whoever she was, lifted her head as he held them out. When she caught sight of him, she froze.

"...good." she finished.

She was an extremely good-looking student. She had a feline-like face, with yellow cat-like eyes, orange-ish fur and large cat ears. Her hair was a darker shade than her fur, and was tied back in a severe ponytail, leaving only two strands out free like bangs. Jim smiled, feeling uncharacteristically shy faced with this pretty face.

"Here," he held out the loose pages.

She took them and they both stood. She was smiling back as shyly as he had, and her cheeks were blossoming red.

"Thanks,"

Then, she cleared her throat and geld out her hand.

"I'm Kate Rains." she introduced herself.

Jim extended his own hand. They shook. Her grip was warm and firm.

"Jim Hawkins. It's nice to meet you, Kate."

She nodded.

"The feeling is mutual."

She spoke formally, but naturally, in the manner of one who'd been taught their whole lives to speak properly. Her posture was as straight as a ramrod, as though she were a soldier. An attractive soldier.

"I've never seen you here before, Jim. Is this your first year?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. Why, it's not yours?"

"No, I'm a second year."

"Oh,"

Jim couldn't fight his disappointment. So much for being in the same class as her. Well, best make use of the time he did have with this pretty girl then.

"I don't want to bother you, Kate, but since you've been to this place before, do you know where the dorms are?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to the dorms myself." she said. "I'll show you there."

'Yes!'

"Great! Thanks!"

He followed Kate as they walked down the corridor in the direction she'd been going when they first bumped into each other. It didn't take long before they reached an intersection with two more corridors branching out in different directions.

"Boys' dormitories are down that hallway." she pointed down one hall and turned to enter the other.

Before she did, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Perhaps I'll see you again, Jim Hawkins."

She smiled, as though she was hoping they would meet again. Jim certainly did.

"Yeah, maybe you will." Jim smiled at her.

A flush of pink surged in her cheeks, and then she was gone. Jim stood, staring at the spot where she'd been. His first day and already things were going well!


End file.
